


Wrong

by Lena96N



Series: Heartbreak and Healing [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena96N/pseuds/Lena96N
Summary: Sana knew she made a mistake. She was aware that everything that happened that week was wrong. It was not because she didn’t feel anything; on the contrary… she felt too much.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first twice related fic. I hope you can enjoy it. it's really short so I'm sorry about that, but I'm new writing fics, this is only my 3rd I think, and it's the first one I post.
> 
> I wrote this listening to this playlist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_3KoYeE_Tk

They started as friends, they bonded over music and in little time they were inseparable.

Some may say they were perfect for each other. They lived in different cities, but the distance was never an obstacle for their friendship, always calling, texting and interacting at every chance they got.

In just a few weeks it was as if they have known each other since forever, and it felt that way too. They loved each other, they knew everything about the other, even the darkest secrets that had them crying on the phone while talking. In little time they created a bond that was beautiful.

For outsiders, they acted like a couple. But they knew better. They were just friends and nothing else, and even if they sometimes acted like a couple, it was always friendship and nothing else.

When they met, Jeongyeon was in a relationship. It was bad, but she still tried. When she met Sana, they developed an amazing friendship right away. Jeongyeon told Sana everything and even asked for advice when things went wrong. Sana was always there, strong for her, and talking her through the hardships. Jeongyeon girlfriend even started to dislike Sana; not that she ever liked her in the first place; but the relation that Sana and Jeong had was so special, that even she doubted the true nature of their friendship. She was wrong though, it never was more than a mere friendship.

When Jeongyeon called and said that it was over, Sana was prepared for being there for her, to support her in whatever she needed. And it was exactly like that.

The heartbreak,

The crying,

The healing

Sana was there for her. She was always there.

When Jeongyeon said that she met someone, Sana was proud, because finally, the most important person in her life was trying to be happy again.

All went down on the trip. A harmless vacation... Or so she had thought.

Everyone that knew of their friendship at some point told her that they acted like something more. “Do you like her? No”

“You guys act like a couple”

“Why does she call you baby if you are not together?”

“You sure act like girlfriends”

She heard that so many times, but it was never true, they were always friends... until that trip.

Sana knew she had feelings for Jeongyeon. She had realized way before Jeong told her about her new crush. She knew she had fallen in love with her friend, but she never acted on it, because Jeongyeon was more important than anything in her life.

Her friends knew of it, they told her to be careful because her heart was precious and it could break. She didn’t care.

There was only one person that could break her heart.

And she destroyed it.

The trip was supposed to be fun, a week to relax before the start of college. The first couple of days were peaceful, till the end of the second day. Sana always loved her home in the countryside because she could be outside watching the stars without the city lights to worry about. Jeong was hugging her, while they were lying down watching the constellations. She was looking at Sana like she was the one that put the stars up there. She was enchanted with the passionate way Sana was talking, always looking at the sky. In the heat of the moment, she almost kissed her.

Sana felt her heart racing, but she didn’t react. She just got up and offered her hand to Jeong to go to bed, because it was late.

Once in bed, they weren’t talking, just lying side by side. Sana’s mind was a mess. She was in love with Jeongyeon, but she was sure she couldn’t act on it. Jeong, on the other hand, was asking herself why Sana had not kissed her.

_“Why didn’t you kiss me?”_

_“Because I’m not making that choice for you Jeong”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I want to kiss you, I’ve wanted for a while, but I’m not going to do it”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why do you want to know?”_

_“Because then I can do this”_ – Jeong said while leaning in. Every second passing she was closer.

Sana knew she had two choices:

Move away, rejecting Jeongyeon and saving her heart

Or

Let Jeongyeon kiss her, but breaking her heart, because she knew she didn’t love her the same way.

Her heart broke into pieces that night.

And it continued shattering during the rest of the week that they were together.

Sana knew she made a mistake. She was aware that everything that happened that week was wrong.

Not because she didn’t feel anything, on the contrary actually.

But Sana felt too much, while Jeongyeon felt too little.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there a few mistakes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
